


Stop, no bullies allowed!

by I_Love_unicorn_2003



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Bad spelling and Grammer which I’m not going to fix, Bradley is a jerks, Bullying, Crying, Cyber Bullying, Disability Discrimination, Doofenshmirtz being adorable, Doofenshmirtz is working at the middle school, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs Hugs, Fake Friends, Hurt/Comfort, I really tried, I’m sorry, Middle School, Multi, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Peer Pressure, Stop bullying 2020, Student gets expelled, Teasing, adorable friendship, friend building, i’m sorry if this is absolutely awful!, minor Milo and Amanda, minor Zack underwood/Melissa chase, no hate, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003
Summary: Bradley is bullying again, you guessed it, get more attention than Milo. But Milo and his friends come together to stop Bradley bullying everyone in school, which resulted in him getting expelled.Meanwhile Parry and Diogee are assigned to help Doofenshmirtz  teach a class of middle schoolers.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota, Diogee (Milo Murphy's Law) & Perry the Platypus (Phineas & Ferb), Doofenshmirtz and Murphy family, Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn & Isabella Garcia-Shapiro & Baljeet Tjinder & Buford van Stomm, Fireside Girls & Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Melissa Chase & Milo Murphy & Zack Underwood
Kudos: 5





	Stop, no bullies allowed!

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all: I swear to God if I get any comments saying that the characters are out of character I am literally going to yeet myself out of a window!  
> I deliberately specified in the tags that the characters are going to be out of character for this fanfiction! So if I get any comments saying that they are out of character, I deliberately wrote them this way! Bradley would never be yes much of an asshole! Just roll with it I had fun writing this and I don’t need y’all criticising me for getting the characters out of character when I deliberately specified that they are going to be out of character! Oh my God I swear!
> 
> Yeah, Phineas and Milo would most likely go to the same middle school and I also forgot who is the principal was for the middle school in the actual show so I was like I’m gonna make it dam and swampy, because why not! It’s 2020 anything can happen!  
> Enjoy

Bradley. Is there such a word? Well yeah, that’s his name. But there was one characteristic that everyone in Danville high school knew about him. He was not to be messed with, nothing at all. Bradley had made it clear on countless occasions that he didn’t like Milo, hated him even. 

But Milo was too oblivious to the fact that Bradley was actually bullying him. Melissa and Zack know that it was bullying, it took Milo awhile to understand that Bradley was actually bullying him but when he found it out Milo stayed far away from Bradley. 

That didn’t stop Bradley from bullying other people though, especially a girl named Shiloh who had a disability and who was unable to walk, or Jaden who had autism and found it hard to cope with Bradley’s bullying, and Eliana you had down syndrome found it especially hard because Bradley would make fun of her weight, call her fat pig and call her bad names. The main group of kids that Milo hangs out with instantly found this out and tried to report him to the teacher, but not to make this any more cliche but, Bradley was one of the teachers son’s.

So yeah, it was Either Bradley got expelled and his father left his job, or his father kept his job and you dealt with Bradley bullying you. Although the first option sounded amazing! Bradley‘s father wasn’t going to be changing professions any time soon so it looks like nearly all of the middle school had to deal with Bradley’s bullying. 

The bell rang for free period and Milo Melissa Zack and some other friends of theirs decided to meet in the cafeteria to talk about other things but actually interested them, instead of one of them being interested in One particular subject and the rest of them nearly fall asleep because they were clearly not interested, and of course the free period meant no more Bradley, at least until free period was over.

Meanwhile in the science room, Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz, along with a few other Frenemies were marking science papers after Doof’s first science exam, which for the most part went pretty well. Other than nearly all the kids questioning and quizzing him on his previously evil endeavours. Luckily for him, the animal agency kept them on track by promising them some ice cream after they’ve taken the exam. And now all that was left to do was mark them.

“Y’know Perry the platypus… I actually prefer working in the middle school then a high school, probably the same goes for Vanessa because apparently I was embarrassing her.”  
Perry rolled his eyes, as he was busy marking another test paper. “What? Isn’t that what parents are supposed to do? Embarrass your kids?” Parry once again rolled his eyes.  
“Sheesh! Alright alright, I can tell when I’m embarrassing. “He says, as Dekoda and Cavendish were spying on him out of the window, Cavendish making some weird remarks about not spying on people, and the other just totally ignoring him. “I told you! We can’t go in there while he is working! Do you remember the last time we did that? We got in trouble by the principal. “  
Dekoda sighed. “ you’re no fun, y’know that?”  
“Thank you.” Cavendish replied sarcastically.  
“ you know I can see you through the window, right?” Doofenshmirtz asked, getting them both startled. He guided them in and offered them a spot of tea, which Cavendish was very appreciative of.  
“ sorry, Dr D. We just miss you coming on our cool adventures!”  
Cavendish jabbered his partner in the elbow. “What he means to say is, we miss your company… And we apologise deeply for interrupting you on your first day, don’t we Dekoda?”  
Dekoda groaned in annoyance.  
Doofenshmirtz laughed, continuing to mark his science exam papers.

Back with the kids.

Isabella and the Fireside girls had demonstrated their brand-new patch that they earned, everyone was mildly impressed, Isabella blushed when Phineas kissed her on the cheek as a congratulations on her newest accomplishment, she blushed and thanked him, causing everyone to go ‘awwee’  
Then, Shiloh Jaden and Eliana joined them in the cafeteria, they greeted each other and then the kids greeted the new arrivals with warmth and compassion. Phineas was the 1st to sit them down and explain to them what they were talking about, Shiloh Jaden and Eliana were very excited and intrigued so it didn’t take them long to contribute to the conversation.

But where vulnerable victims are, Bradley follows.

Sure enough he was right behind them, making remarks about Shiloh being in a wheelchair, and Eliana’s down syndrome and Jaden’s autism. The kids were obviously not impressed and told Bradley to stop, but then he did the cliche thing of telling them that his father was their least favourite teacher, and that least favourite teachers give their least favourite students more homework, the first bit was true about their least favourite teacher being Bradley‘s father, but the second part is nowhere near true, sure he didn’t like some people but he wouldn’t make them have a anxiety attack, because learning and exam is a lot harder.

Melissa groans, Getting up from her interlocked hand position to confront Bradley. “What do you think you’re doing? You are literally just doing this because you’re not popular like Milo! To be honest popularity doesn’t matter, unless you’re my boyfriend that is.” Melissa looks over at her boyfriend winking who blushed in response.  
“Anyway! You can’t bully anyone, it’s not nice!” Melissa shouted, taking Bradley‘s phone away and reading the messages he sent to Shiloh Jaden and Eliana.

Fat pig.

Go kill yourself.

Autistic freak.

The messages read, Melissa gasps holding her mouth shut with her hand. The three people it was aimed at all bursting into tears as Ferb Phineas and the fireside girls comforted them.  
WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!” Melissa shouted, slapping Bradley across the face causing the whole cafeteria to gasp.  
“ my my Melissa chase, abusing a fellow student? Shame on you! Just wait until I tell principal Marsh!”  
Melissa growled, as Zack held her back, as tears streaming down her face because her friends were being bullied and there was nothing she could do about it.

“Shh.” Zack soothed, caressing Melissa’s cheek. “It’s okay Meliss.... it’s okay we’ll find a way to report it. I know how passionately you care about everyone here. “Melissa nodded, wiping away the tears and hugging Shiloh as the others hug Eliana and Phineas high-fives Jaden, since he only likes hugs from certain people, and his group of friends weren’t in that certain people.

Bradley walked away scoffing at them.

“ well, that was something I wasn’t planning on doing today. “Phineas asks, comforting Jaden.  
The rest of the group nodded, or fuelled to get back at Bradley, expel him so he wouldn’t bully anyone anymore.  
An idea popped in his head. “Guys, I know what we’re gonna do today! Stop Bradley bullying everyone! “The group cheered, as Milo cheered though one of the tiles came loose and fell.  
Oops!” Milo says. Everyone laughs helping Milo fix the tile with some crazy wacky invention out of his backpack.

The bell rang, signalling fat three period was over. Great, now vice principal Dan Will probably pull all the kids out of class and lecture them about punching people in the face, because most likely, Bradley would’ve tattletale on them knowing him. They arrive at their next class, parting ways with Phineas and the gang as Milo Melissa and Zack Eliana Jaden and Shiloh all had the same class, whereas Phineas and Ferb Isabella Buford and Baljeet, along with the Fireside girls didn’t. They entered the room, vice principal Dan glaring at them. Yep, they were so busted.  
Once they sat down in the chair, vice principal Dan came to the front of the classroom and cleared his throat holding Bradley’s phone.

“It appears someone in this classroom has been sending hurtful messages to 3 other students, Bradley Nicholson, is this true? “Bradley scoffed, standing up and pointing to Melissa, who stood up mockingly folding her arms and gasping. “Excuse me vice principal Dan. But it appears Bradley is lying, I never sent those messages, here I will show you proof. “She shows everyone in class her phone, sure enough there are no messages of the bullying to a trace.  
Everyone minus Bradley the teachers and Milo Melissa and Zack and the three victims gasp. Bradley looks at them, lunging forwards towards the bully victims, he grabs Shiloh and pushes her out of her chair causing her to hurt herself, Bradley growls and lunges for the other two, Jaden out of defence pushes Bradley out of the way causing him to topple over. Vice principal Dan and the teacher of the classroom helped Shiloh back into her wheelchair, as vice principal then took her to the nurses office to be checked over.

Bradley with his best acting skills burst into tears and blamed the three non-bully victims who did absolutely nothing, and told them that they should be suspended or even worse expelled, the teacher feared Bradley so she had no other choice but to take them out of the classroom, she spoke with them outside and explained she was sorry for having to do this but she feared Bradley so much that she had no choice. The kids understood and waited outside for Shiloh to return from the nurses office

A little while later.

Shiloh returns with principal Marsh and vice principal Dan pushing her. “She’s all fixed up kids.” Dan says, principal Marsh nodded. They smiled at Shiloh who got a yummy ice pop for being a brave girl, as the nurse patched her up. “Dan told me what happened… And to be honest kids, we would love to expel that kid, but then his father wouldn’t have a job so, but you didn’t hear that from me okay? “The kids laugh, Watching Shiloh eat her iPod. “So why did Miss Gabby put you guys out here?”  
“She apparently, Feres Bradley.” Melissa says.  
“Uh huh.” Marsh replies. “ of course she does, his father is quite threatening. But don’t worry we’ll get to the bottom of this. “The kids smile and wait for the class to be over.

Meanwhile in the science room with Doof and the Frenemies.  
“... and then they ask me ‘why did you use a tinfoil ball to remove a rollercoaster?’ I looked at them as if they were crazy and then that’s when Perry the platypus told the kids they could have ice cream if they finished their science exam. He’s good with kids for some weird reason.” Doofenshmirtz concluded, putting the now final exam paper that had been marked on the stack to give to the kids tomorrow. Most of the kids did very well, over half of them at least got 80%, he would have to tell the other half to stay behind for tutoring lessons so he can help them, that’s one way to be good now right? One step closer to becoming Professor time. The Time Traveler’s laugh, wishing they’d been there for the rollercoaster that an 11-year-old made. Doof explained that the 11-year-old was very smart and often outsmarted him in the science class, sometimes he would ask him and his 11-year-old brother to run the class because he had no idea how to explain it in a way that the other kids would understand. Perry smiled, knowing exactly who Heinz was talking about.

His genius owners.

They were geniuses though, they had a lot of potential, Phineas with his smart way of talking, and Ferb with his mate we’re doing. Those boys were definitely going to go far, shame major monogram had their mines erased, those boys could help a lot of bigger threats… Major monogram did have a point though, if they knew who agent P was, they could get put in serious mortal danger. Perry couldn’t live with that, he really couldn’t. The bell rang, signalling to find that it was time to start another science lesson. “Speaking of geniuses, I think this is the boy’s class now. You better go Perry the platypus, remember, they can’t see you. “Perry saluted, calling for Diogee, both animals scurried out of the building along with the time travellers so Hines could start his lesson with no interruptions. He got behind the desk and greeted each individual middle school students in his classroom, they greeted him with such enthusiasm that it made his heart swell. Hines turned his attention to the board and explained their lesson plan.

Back with Milo and the others. 

The lesson was over for them as well, And Amanda, the middle school news reporter heard all about the news of Bradley bullying Shiloh Jaden and Eliana. She wanted to interview them to put their sides of the story and the school newspaper, there was no way she was interviewing Bradley, he would just lie to her and use emotional triggers to get her to side with him. She wasn’t very vulnerable, but when her emotional triggers came in tact she was easily emotional, especially when it came to Milo. She kissed him on the cheek and told him to meet her outside after school as they were going to have a little date in the picnic grounds in the park. Milo smiled, kissing her back lovingly before letting her go with the interviewees.

“ I really don’t think it’s fair that Bradley gets all of this… I have a reason to get attention, and sometimes it gets really annoying really quickly, Bradley has no excuse though, he always makes things up he has no proof of what he says his crimes he just makes things up like he’s stupid.”  
Zack and Melissa nodded, Melissa and locking her fingers with her boyfriend.  
“ well come on guys, we have sex and relationship class. “Milo cringed.  
“ remind me, why do we have to do this in middle school again?”  
“ it’s part of the curriculum I guess. Come on guys we’ll be late.”

After class was over.  
Milo Melissa and Zack, met up with Phineas and Ferb and the others.

“ we heard what happened. “Millie, one of the Fireside girls said. “Are you okay Shiloh?” Shiloh nodded, smiling a sad smile. The others frowned, do you for the most upset. Nobody bullies anyone apart from him, he was made to be bullying material, he was the bully that annoyed you and made fun of you but still hang out with you no matter what. And called Phineas a dinnerbell, for no apparent reason other than to make his other friends laugh, but as the years have gone on, Buford didn’t believe them so much as much as just hang out with them instead. “I wanna beat this guy up!” Buford exclaimed, punching his fist against his friend. “I don’t think you should do that Buford.” Baljeet said cautiously.  
“ we all want to beat him up Buford. “Isabella says in a fighting stance. “Bradley had no right to do that! No right!”  
“Yeah!” The said girls agree.  
Phineas clicks his fingers. “I got it! We expose him in front of everyone! Then, he’ll have to admit what he did! But first, Ferb get a giant projector, Isabella and the Fireside girls, get proof of those messages, Milo Melissa and Zack, make sure everybody knows what we’re doing apart from Bradley, otherwise we’re screwed.” They all knotted going off to wherever they needed to go to, Isabella and the girls gathering proof while Ferb went and got their projector, Milo and the others made sure everyone in the school new, revenge was going to be so sweet!

Afterwards, they gathered everyone in the assembly hall. Phineas got up to speak, but Bradley stopped him pushing him down slept on his face. Isabella rushed over and picked Phineas up, she kissed his tears away as he had a few from the impact, he smiled lovingly at her as she guided him to their seat. Ferb pushed the projector and the video proof started playing, on it was a video of Bradley openly exposing himself and calling Shiloh Jaden and Eliana the names they had called them previously. The whole school gasped, including Bradley‘s father.

Principal Marsh and vice principal then looked at the kids and gave them a thumbs up. Bradley looked nervous as everyone turned their heads towards him, he tried to back up an excuse but nobody believed him, he then got up and attacked the kids in the front row and yelled at them for exposing him. The principal and vice principal took Bradley away from the kids and made sure they were okay, they expelled Bradley but surprisingly didn’t fire his father, Bradley screamed as he was being expelled.

The next few days.

There was no sign of Bradley, no more bullying happened in the corridors of the school and everything was wonderful again, thanks to Myla Phineas and their friends there was no more bullying in Danville middle school. The kids celebrated by getting a slushy dog and some ice cream to celebrate afterwards they had done it, they stood up for everyone and made sure Bradley Nicholson was no longer bullying them.  
Denville middle school was no longer bullying territory, thanks to Milo Phineas and his friends.  
Bullying is not nice, and nobody should ever have to go through it.  
But just this one act of kindness, just this one, it changed the school for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please ignore my grammar it wasn’t intentional I use an iPad to write my stories on and I struggle to type so I use dictation if you want to you can correct all the spellings and give it back to me to post, I just hope you liked it!


End file.
